Miraculous Oneshots & AUs
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: OneShots about Miraculous Ladybug. Contains AUs and a lot of interesting stories about the characters we all love.
1. Are You Okay, Queen?

"New suit?" Questioned Chloe as she studied herself in her apartment mirror. Pollen did say she had a surprise. A surprise it was!

It was about time to. Carapace, Rena Rouge, ChatNoir, and best of all Ladybug got new suits to go with there new adult life. Chloe knew exactly who she was going to show this to first.

Carapace. He had recently broken up with his long term girlfriend.

He didn't say why but it was evident that Rena Rouge was shunning him. Carapace never did anything wrong so what was with her?

She eagerly made it to the usually rooftop hang out of Paris's superheroes. Ladybug said she had an announcement to make. Chloe was secretly hoping it was a identity reveal.

Before she made it to the rooftop she meant Carapace and tripped he without missing a beat caught her. Her heart fluttered. Was she in love? Chloe Bourgeois in Love? Dare she even think it. Sure she obsessed over Adrien but what girl didn't. Now her heart was BEE-traying her.

"Are you okay, Queen?" Carapace asked shocking the blonde in his arms.

He always called her Bee. Never Queen. He had explained that the only Queen in his life was his girlfriend but maybe Chloe would BEE his new Queen.

"Yes!" She quickly replied finding his facial scruff quite adorable. She wanted to kiss that grin off his stupid face. The grin that Carapace learned from the Master, ChatNoir.


	2. Bubblegum Bitch

Chloe smirked since she finally had the red head's eyes on her. Chloe had a figure like a woman in a pin-up calendar and had skin as flawless as a doll and it was all ruined by her attitude. She made Regina George in Mean Girls look like a church school girl. Yet, this mean girl wanted him and had no idea if he felt the same.

Chloe's feelings started to sprout around the time they were in high school together and she discovered he had a crush on Marinette, the star pitcher of the Miraculous baseball team. It seemed everybody had a crush on Marinette in high school. Nathaniel, Nino, Luka, and even Adrien.

Marinette was trained by the best player of all time, Tikki Tasse. She rewrote the rules of baseballs. Takling gender sergregation and sexism. She showed the world a glimpse of a utopia even if it was just something as small as a baseball team she was making history. She was a force a to be reckoned with.

But Tikki didn't choose THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER to be her prodigy. No, Tikki choose Marinette Dupain-Cheng who in Chloe's opinion didn't deserve that spot. Tikki's teammate, Pollen Petit took Chloe under her wing when Tikki choose not to. Chloe complained a lot and never told Pollen how greatful she was that Pollen was patient with her and molded her into the best infielder.

"Not that I'm not flattered but your not really my type." Nathanael said as she blew a pink bubble in disgust with his answer. She had took it upon herself to bother Nathaniel at work after her big game with the usual anti-feminist team. They spouted kindergartener taunts at her and her teammates Ike "Your dumb." Or "You suck." Chloe learned not to care about such taunts.

"Oh, I forgot you like bitches." She replied with a flip of her blonde ponytail. Nathaniel hated her with a passion. He didn't know why she had been bullying him. He had done nothing to his recollection. Her harassing had started to progress when he dated the writer/partner for his Ladybug comic book. A book about what if Ladybug (Marinette's nickname) was a superhero not a baseball player.

"Hate to tell you this Chloe but if I wanted to date a Bitch, I would of dated you a long time ago."

"HOW DARE YOU! CALL ME A BITCH!" Chloe yellled before slapping him. How dare a simple museum worker call Chloe Bougerious such a vulgar term.

"Chloe, why have you harassed me all these years?" Nathaniel asked as he rubbed his sore check. Arguing with the Queen of drama would lead to nowhere so he though getting to the bottom of it would be more logical.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Chloe scoffed.

"Don't I deserve a reason? After all these years. You broke up many of relationships and for what? Vengeance? And you have the nerve to show up to my work. What is this all for?"

Nathaniel was clearly angry but din't hate her enough to hurt her physically, he wasn't that type of guy. He looked at her as he did in the beginning before their little disagreement. Chloe knew that this was her chance to confess. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

He couldn't hide the shock on his face when she kissed him. The girl who tripped him and humiliated all threw high school kissed him and was now threaded her fingers in his red hair. The girl who was given every cheesey girlfriend nickname like Candy bear, sweetly pie, and baby girl was wrapping her legs around him. The girl who couldn't go ten seconds without being adored by someone. The girl any guy would die to be with. The girl who would chew you up and spit you out was after him all this time?

Chloe didn't care if he had a actual interest in her or not. She thought about how he might use this as a revenge plan. She didn't care six years she had hunted Nathaniel today she was not going to back down. He was everything she wanted smart, handsome, talented, and loyal. He was also everything she needed. He told her the truth, he wasn't after her status, he made her laugh, and he listened.

"Stop. I'm sorry Chloe but I can't do this." Nathaniel said stepping away from Chloe who was sitting on a crate tha contained some priceless artifact.

"Why not? Don't you want to bang a famous baseball player?" She replied.

"I'm not like her other boy toys. I actually prefer talking a lady out to dinner so you should give me a call when you become one."

Chloe's mouth dropped she wasn't excepted that from Nathaniel.

"I'm just joking. There's camera everywhere and I want to keep my job."

"Your an ass."

"And I'm not a fan of ABC gum."

"What?"

"Already been chewed." He teased as she realized during their make out session he had ended up with her gum.

"I guess I'm your bubblegum bitch."

"Mine? I least ask me out on a date first." He joked. Not knowing if he could forgive Chloe for everything she had done but he wanted to see what the future held. Maybe they would just heal old wounds and become friends.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

This Baseball AU just randomly came to me.

The Kwamis human surnames and meanings are Trixx Tolvaj ( Hungarian for thief), Tikki Tasse ( Old French for purse or bag), Pollen Petit (French for little), Nooroo Nequus ( Latin for unjust or unfair), Plagg Peynir (Turkish for cheese), Wayzz Ward (Old English for Guradian), and Duusu Dae-jung (Korean for big, great, and vast).


	3. Deaf Girls Wear Flowers Crowns Too

"Marinette, that is so cute!" Alya completed as she laughed beforehand signing the compliments. Marinette was mostly deaf, she could hear loud sounds but that was all. Alya looked at Marinette's pastel-colored handy work. It was a flower crown comprised of pastel-colored fake flowers with little green leaves sticking out every which way. Unbeknownst to Alya, Marinette had made them both matching flower crowns.

"I'm glad you like it because I made one for you." She added as she pulled the matching flower crown out of her pink book bag.

The blonde bully of the school noticed how Alya and Marinette were going to walk around being matchy matchy like best friends have a habit of doing attended or not. Chloe never liked this. She never had anyone she was that close to. She grew up being jealous of how friends would swap a shoe with another person to display their friendship.

"Pfft... flower crowns what are you twelve?" Chloe asked as she flipped her blonde ponytail in disgust.

Marinette just ignored her as poofed up the slightly bent petals. The bluebell eyed girl did not ignore the blonde on purpose though because one of the perks of being deaf is that she couldn't hear Chloe.

"Nobody thinks you're cute, Marinette."

Chloe said hoping this insult would get across to Marinette. Hearing or not. Marinette wasn't born deaf. She was in a walker and fell injurying her head on the Bakery's brick oven when she was two and since then she couldn't hear much. Head trauma at a young age is a common cause of deafness in children according to Marinette's Pediatrician. Her parents still blame themselves but somethings are even out of their control. Like how their deaf daughter is night-lighting as Paris's favorite superhero.

"I think we should get a fourth opinion," Alya smirked knowing whose opinion that Marinette needed to win this argument. The good news is that Adrien knew how to sign. Alya only knew how to sign a few things that Marinette taught her other than that usually Marinette and her communicated with writing.

"Hey, Agreste!" Alya yelled across the courtyard. The green-eyed teen finished his conversation with Max about the next release date of some player vs player combat game featuring Ladybug and ChatNoir.

"Yes?" He asked joining the group of girls. He glanced at Marinette watching carefully fix the petals as Alya asked him a question. Marinette felt a blush run across her face. Adrien was beside her dressed in his usual skinny jeans but he wore a shirt part of a Miraculous inspired fashion collection designed by his father. His shirt was obviously designed with ChatNoir in mind because his shirt had the words "MEOW OR NEVER" written in the bold white text printed on top of a black circle on the middle on the teenage boy's chest.

"Is that for me?" He curiously signed as he pointed to himself. Ignoring Alya and Chloe. Alya wanted Chloe to go bother someone else. Marinette had a hard time being the only deaf kid in school. She didn't need a blonde pitbull to add to her problems. Marinette just wanted to people to treat her normally no matter want her disability was.

Marinette didn't sign back or uttered a word. Just nodded her head 'yes' even know she made the flower crown for Alya. Adrien took the flower crown and placed it ever so carefully on his blonde head,

"Now we hand gestures with the famous 'Agreste photo shoot smile.'

Chloe looked at Adrien. who was the boy who could pull off anything probably the reason why he was such a good model?

"Get that stupid thing off your head. It was not made for you." Chloe scoffed hoping Adrien would agree with her but Adrien hardly ever agreed with the school's meanest blonde.

Adrien dramatically pressed his hands together and said in the most serious tone he could muster "One who calls the flower crown stupid has not earned the privilege to wear the flower crown. "

Alya laughed causing Marinette to raise an eyebrow she hated being outed in conversations but she was quite used to it. Adrien noticed the slight tinge of loneliness in Marinette's eyes and decided to sign his funny comment. She laughed cause Adrien's heart to unexpectedly pound. He had never had this problem before. Was it the magic of the flower crown causing him to open himself to like someone other then Ladybug?

Marinette noticed similarities between Adrien and her cat-themed crime-fighting partner. Yet, they were so different to her. Adrien was the only one in the class that could fluently sign and had been translating what the teacher was saying for her which was quite nice of him. Chloe didn't like how the principal had change Adrien's class schedule with Gabriel's permission to Marinette's.

The two teens grew closer by the amount of time they spent together. During class, Adrien and Marinette would exchange hand gestures back and forth as if they were actually having a normal conversation with no limits. Marinette enjoyed the smart commentary that Adrien slipped in within the information the teacher was talking about.

"Thank you." The blonde boy signed. She had an oblivious crush on him. Chloe didn't think it was fair. She liked Adrien since they were children playing tag and when she tripped. He took care of her even know to look back she was being an overdramatic brat. He stuck a band-aid on her cheek that was a little red due to falling face first...

She cried calling for her butler but she was in one of the hotel's labyrinth gardens. "Chloe, It'll be okay. I'll take care of you." He kissed the cartoon decorated band-aid and said words that she would never forget. "Mama said that kissing boo-boos helps them grow faster." he smiled. Taking care of his only friend. Kissing her was like a magical cure to stop the flood of tears.

That is when Adrien realized he wanted to grow up and be a Doctor. He wanted to help heal kids specifically but this was his secret because once he was eighteen he was planning to move out of his father's house. He wanted to enroll in college and marry his one and only. Simple goals so it seemed.

"You're... welcome." Marinette smiled absolutely smitten.

"You going to kiss her or what?" Alya teased knowing her best friend couldn't hear her. Marinette didn't have to the blush across Adrien's face said in all.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing? Adrien is a quality gentleman. He would never do that." She pointed out to Alya in the most disgusted tone.

"What did she say?" Marinette asked.

"You don't want to know." He replied.

Alya caught part of the conversation so she signed on the word "Kiss" and Marinette replied with "I wish" forget that Adrien was standing right there. So to Chloe's protest, he kissed the black haired girl on the cheek.

"Really, on the cheek?" Alya said as it was their custom to kiss people on the cheek as a greeting.

"Alya, you know I like someone else." He said too oblivious to know that Marinette and Ladybug were the same people. How many deaf people did he think lived in Paris? Especially, one in sophomore year that attended Francis DuPont. Could he just put to and to together?


	4. Difference Between Love And Lust

A sixteen year old princess with raven locks, looked out her chamber's window. Was it wrong for her to both dread and love a single day? Too love the thought of finally finding someone worthy enough to become her husband. Also, to dread the outcome if they lose. For her over protective father Tom, King of France had declared that the brave soul that accepted this challenge would win he would receive Marinette as his wife however if he were to lose he would lose not only the opportunity of having Marinette's hand in marriage but also his life.

This was a wise strategy for a man who couldn't bare to lose his precious daughter. His over protectiveness had derived from the loss of his wife, Sabine the Queen of Xi'an. The most beautiful woman who had ever lived according to the King. He was worried when Marinette started to grow older since in each passing day she looked more and more like her mother. He trained her to become a warrior in hopes that she could defend herself from male company and to make her grandfather, Ares the god of war, proud.

He knew that soon that Princes across the lands would be eager for her hand.The King then devised a plan that whoever wishes to marry Marinette must win a chariot race against him. Those who failed would have to face death. King Tom was sure of his success because he had been given by Ares, his father. He also had the fastest horses in the kingdom. The result of the races was coming as expected. Many princes lost their lives in the carriage race.

"I accept your challenge!" Luka the Prince of the Mediterranean Sea. Son of Captain Ankara Couffaine, the Queen of Mediterranean Sea or as her subjects called her: the Pirate Queen. His sister, Juleka had told him all that she knew about Marinette. He without even meeting her had fallen in love and when Juleka had told him about the chariot race he begged his father to help him.

"Father, do you hear me?." Luka asked as he sailed the seas toward France. "I find myself without a chariot nor horses yet my heart says I must go on. At least I will able to lay my eyes on her before I face the King of death." Luka never needed horses or a chariot do to living all his life on a ship.

Poseidon felt petty on his son that he had left long ago to return to Olympus so upon his request he bestowned the young lad a chariot. A chariot that could not be beaten by a mere horse drawn chariot for this chariot had wings.

King Tom had no idea that this chariot race would be the last one. His daughter learned not to grow attached to her suitors from a young age. However, Luka insisted that he should talk to the princess one on one before the race.

"Why do you think you can win when so many in your shoes have died?" Marinette asked looking at his horseless chariot.

"Because unlike them, I devoted my heart to you before I even laid my eyes on you."

He tucked a freshly picked lotus behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He knew he wasn't the most attractive suitor or the most noble.

"I will not give my heart to a dead man."

Luka had indeed won the race and demanded that he receive his prize as King Tom had promise but being the possessive man he was he denied. Luka impulsively decided to kidnap Marinette since she was rightfully his bride according to the deal.

"But my father.." Marinette stated as she looked down out of the winged chariot of Poseidon. Her hand holding Luka's. Having lost his wife and now his daughter, the King drowned himself in a river. That was eventually named after him.

Later that day the couple decided to spend the night at a nearby temple. The following morning when Luka woke up, he found that Marinette had vanished. He wondered if Marinette was scared of marriage or took the chariot to return to her father that she didn't know had already died. The chariot was still there so he went on a journey to look for his missing bride.

Apollo or Adrien depending on whether he wanted to use a mortal name or not, had stolen Marinette. Adrien had watched her in her sleep. She wasn't the most graceful sleeper but that didn't matter. He was more concentrated on how her midnight hair framed her pale skin. The only thing he could compare her beauty to was the night sky. The night sky wasn't something he appreciated until this day.

He touched her sleeping face hoping she wouldn't awake. Why was he doomed to have these burning desires? To give in would destroy the very thing he lusted after. To try and try again to only be greeted with disappointed. But, Adrien was his father's son and couldn't let a maiden be left untempted by a god's burning passion so he stole her.

Luka extremely angry at the sun god for stealing his bride went after him in his chariot. He was prepared to die once again for the Princess. He chanced her day after day not stopping until Marinette was back by his side.

"Why me?" Marinette asked not able believe that one of the handsomest gods in Olympus had chosen her. She had heard from many stories that gods would come down and pick mortal mistresses or wives it was considered a great honor however, Marinette was promised to Luka.

"The Sun yearns for the Moon and my dear, your my Moon." Adrien stated as he threaded his fingers into her hair.

"I think you have me confused with one of your relatives for I am Princess Marinette. Not a Goddess." She said as Adrien dismissed all reasons in way he shouldn't kiss her. Their lips touched. Such a sensation was something Marinette had never experienced before but according to the myths Adrien had.

"I'll teach you everything I know." He stated only to be interrupted by Luka's arrival.

Both men drew their swords. They fought for hours on end from dawn to sunset for their love. Adrien did not know how Luka was managing to hold his own against a god when he was just a mortal. Such swordsmanship was impressive. The sounds of the clashing swords could be heard anywhere that included Olympus which was annoying the rest of the gods and goddesses.

"ENOUGH!" A thundering voice yelled. It was Zeus or as he like to be called when he was on mortal playing fields, Gabriel. "Young maiden you will choose here and now whom you wish to spend your life with."

She stood there and studied each man carefully. She could pick Adrien, the most attractive man she had ever seen with his golden locks and gorgeous green eyes. He was capable of giving her anything she wanted: glory, power, jewels, horses, anything. Gods could do anything and therein lies the problem.

Gods were ageless and therefore he was unfaithful by nature.

As sad as it was she could not trust that he would stay by her side for all her life. When she grew old and lost her beauty, the very thing that caused Adrien to fall in love with her. Was it even love? Adrien didn't know her, nor did he even bother to ask for her name.

Luka on the other had was not as attractive compared to the perfection of manhood that stood beside him. He had the brutality of a pirate all over him and rarely set foot on land. He loved her, though, and had proved his love by bravely facing the chariot race that was thought impossible to win. Life with him would be simple compared to the one she could have with Adrien but at least she would have a committed, faithful relationship for all her life.

The decision that could change her life came down to the difference between love and lust. Love was an intense feeling of affection. Love was the both the best thing and worst thing that could happen to a person. Lust was just physical attraction and has no lasting effect.

Marinette weighed her options then made up her mind and ended up turning down Adrien. Choosing Luka as her husband. Adrien left the battlefield disgraced and promised not to hurt any of them or to take revenge. Luka and Marinette got married and lived happily ever after.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Based on the Greek Myth Of Idas and Marpessa**_


	5. Gabriel, Its Cold Outside

"I really can't stay" 

A posh man about twenty or so stated as he sat on the white 'L' shaped couch of his college classmate. It was unbeknownst to the female renter of this apartment that the fashion design major had a crush on her.

The man looked at the pictures that sat framed on the coffee table in front of him. Most of the pictures were the roommate's but, the one that wasn't was a black and white polaroid of the design major back in his freshman year in college when him and his crush first officially meant.

Their meeting wasn't the most romantic however, the setting was. They were both at at the spring dance and he noticed she had snapped a photo of him. He swallowed his nerves, asked her about it, and she replied with a cheesy pickup line that cause him to fall evening harder.

Now, being the type of man he was he thought that leaving was a better option then staying and risk being the talk of the town. In this decade it was considered taboo for a man to stay with a woman unattended. Who knows what unspeakable things they could do together? Like build a pillow fort or play scrabble or if they want to be a little risque play scrabble in the pillow fort.

"Gabriel, it's cold outside."

The girl of his dreams replied batting her eyelashes as an attempt to get him to stay. She had purposely invited him over even know her roommate was staying at a friends. This had given her the perfect chance to make a move on the brilliant young man that sat before her. But, she knew Gabriel was more of a traditional man in that the boy should always ask the girl out. She had often thought that stereotype was ( in her roommate's best terms) utterly ridiculous.

"I gotta go away."

He told her before he stood up and grabbed his medium grey trench coat off the back of the couch. He could easily stay with her and drink hot chocolate and watch reruns of Lone Ranger but he couldn't. He put his coat on and slung his scarf around his neck as he he headed to the door. His hand was on the door knob when his blonde friend took it upon herself to fix his vibrant red scarf into a classical knot.

It seemed more often than not that she was nitpicking what he was wearing. This all started during that spring dance all those years ago when he showed up with a slightly crooked bowtie. To be honest after that incident he purposed made something he was wearing slightly off just so she would fix it. That includes this scarf that coincidentally she had gotten him as a gift this season.

"Gabriel, it's cold outside."

She said as she tied the scarf. Gabriel did his best to avoid making direct eye contact with her. He knew one look into her emerald greens and he was staying for better or worse.

"This evening has been..."

"Been hoping that you'd dropped."

"So very nice."

He tried to thank her for inviting him over and was sorry that he had to leave but to be trapped with Emilie was agony. Agony. The best word to describe Gabriel's situation. He had Emilie, the most amazingly talented and not to mention beautiful woman so close. Yet, according to their mutatal friend, Emilie saw'll Gabriel as nothing more then 'just a friend'.

However, Emilie felt the exact same way. She thought that if she ever wanted anything more than a friendship with Gabriel then she had to ignore those stupid stereotype. She grabbed his hands in hers and planned on asking him out him out on something as simple as a date to the ice skating rink. But the words that exited her mouth were far more daring.

"I'll hold your hands they're just like ice."

"My mother will start to worry."

He replied regrettably taking his hands away from hers. She looked at him with a slight glimmer of determination in her emerald eyes that could make any sane man swoon.

"Handsome, what's your hurry?"

Her last defense was pickup lines that she learned from the TV comedies. Her pickup line reminded Gabriel of the one she first told him. It was right when he confronted her about the polaroid and she replied with "I had to take a picture of my future husband." Add a smile that could lift even Eeyore's mood and there's a recipe for the perfect woman.

"My father will be pacing the floor."

He quickly replied pulling his coat collar up as an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Thinking about his past wasn't going to help his present.

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

She added as she looked at the fireplace. Selfishly wishing for him to consider to at least stay in the apartment for safety instead of facing the mountain of snow and ice that awaited outside. His hand was back on the doorknob as he said:

"So, really I'd better scurry."

She put her hands on each side of his chiseled cheeks and pulled his face to hers. She was centimeters from wavering his decision with a kiss. The word tradition popped into her head at that exact moment causing her to pull away.

"Handsome, please don't hurry."

She whispered causing him to reply with a favorable response. It was about time to. She had thought she had lost him by being too direct in the matters of her own heart but there was a possibility that she wasn't being direct enough. Since, Gabriel wouldn't have objected a kiss especially by her.

"Well maybe just a half a drink more."

"I'll put some records on while I pour."

Emilie said words a bit slurred after realizing she still has a chance. She prepared the hot chocolate in the the kitchen with the help of Gabriel even know he wasn't much of a cook. But, even he can't mess up hot chocolate. He stirred the milk as the pan heated up to prevent the milk from scorching. 

Emilie grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge, the candy canes and marshmallows from the top cupboard which was a bit of a challenge since she was slightly too short to get it. 

Gabriel wanted to help her but if he tired she would of gave him the 'I'm a independent woman and I don't need a man to get a bag of marshmallows' speech.

"The neighbors might think."

Gabriel added as he continued to stir the milk. She glared at him as she hopped off the chair with marshmallows in hand. She didn't care whether the neighbors thought that him not helping was gentlemanly or not. They'd be more concern in why a single man and woman were alone together.

Emilie looked out the window to check just how bad the weather was. The streets of Paris were buried beneath inches of snow. Maybe, four or six? It was hard to tell when on the fourth floor of an apartment complex and the window was iced over.

"Gabriel, it's bad out there."

Since the milk was at a boil, Emilie ripped open some Hershey chocolate bars and threw them into the pot as Gabriel continued being the master stirrer. When the milk change from white to brown it was time to turn the stovetop off and pour it into the coffee cups. She was incharge of putting toppings on the hot chocolate. She snuck a few marshmallows into his drink when she knew very well that he doesn't like marshmallows. 

"Say what's in this drink?"

Emile smiled not confessing to putting marshmallows in his drink. She was tempted on lecturing him about why it was necessary for marshmallows to go with hot chocolate. If she wanted to ruin the atmosphere a lecture was the best way to do that especially on winter break.

They both ended up looking out the window trying to identify silhouettes of the objects obscured by the ice and snow. Not a car in sight. Not even Santa would dare travel in these conditions.

"No cabs to be had out there."

Emilie pointed out. Gabriel wasn't paying much attention to the window or what goes on the other side of it. He could care less about that. What had his full attention was coming up with a way to impress her.

"I wish I knew how."

He wished he knew how to impress her in a situation like this. He knew how to play the piano and he knew she had a thing for pianist but there was no piano in sight. He read in books that the man would give the woman his coat yet this only work if the woman was wearing a strapless gown and Emilie was in the complete opposite. That didn't mean she wasn't any less beautiful.

Emilie and Gabriel sat comfortably together on the couch sipping there hot chocolate. Emilie couldn't help but to try one last pickup line for the evening. A favorite from her Dean Martin song. If it fails no harm done but if a line like this works for men why won't it for a women?

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break this spell"

He muttered back unconsciously pointed to his lips wondering if a kiss from Emilie would keep him permanently entranced. As he weighed his thoughts, Emile sat her mug onto the coffee table then grinned a grin that was only achievable by someone who was up to no good. She quickly took his hat off his head and ruffed up his neatly kept hair.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"

"Why thank you."

He sarcastically replied as he tried to reach for his hat but Emilie figured that if he's going to complain about the marshmallows, then he can't have his hat. She placed his hat on her head and got up to turn on the record player to her favorite Dean Martin song. The very same she got her pickup line from. She held out her hand accepting Gabriel to take her invitation to dance.

"I ought to say no, no, no Emile"

He stood up to dance with his crush. He usually was a good dancer some would say great however, everytime he tried to dance with Emilie he felt like a nervous wreck. 

"Mind if move in closer?"

She asked as she waited a couple seconds for a reply before placing her hands on his shoulders. A waltz. A very intimate and simple dance that somehow Gabriel was managing to mess up.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?"

"I really can't stay"

He replied feeling that he was going to embarrass himself pass the point to no return. He would rather get frostbite then make a fool of himself. That's one of the reasons why he admired Emile so much. She didn't care if she did something embarrassing like stuffing candy canes under her top lip to look like a walrus.

"Gabriel, don't hold out."

"Awe, it's cold outside."

"Ah, you're very pushy you know?"

"I like to think of it as opportunistic"


	6. I Wanted To Kiss Marinette

Adrien still had no idea how this had happened. This hadn't been his plan!

'I wanted to kiss Marinette, not Chloe.

How do I get out of this?!' he asked himself as the blonde leaned closer. She was Marinette's understudy for the role of Juliet Capulet in the schools upcoming production of Romeo and Juilet.

Miss Bustier had let Chloe do all the practice scenes since Marinette arrived too late. Miss Bustier was tempted to give the role to Chloe but Adrien and Marinette had the best chemistry.

"What are you waiting for?" Chloe asked irritated that Adrien didn't want to kiss her. Adrien swallowed knowing he would have to 'take one for the team.' as Nino said. Alya had her eyes glued on the auditorium doors. Hoping Marinette would arrive after the kiss between Chloe and Adrien.

He kissed her and immediately regretted when Marinette opened up the auditorium doors. 'Worst timing ever!' Adrien thought to himself as he to Chloe's protests jumped off the stage. He twisted his ankle but first he had to attend to Marinette who did the quickest U-Turn possible by a human being.

"Marinette?!" He called looking for Marinette who was hidden behind a staircase. Not knowing if she wanted to cry or runaway.

"I'm sorry. I didn't... think. I.." He was trying to think of what to say when a hand touch the back of his shoulder. It was Alya.

"I got this." Alya said knowing that Adrien was the last person Marinette wanted to see.

"Alya, you don't understand. I didn't audition as Romeo for Chloé or the school. I did it for Marinette because she asked me to. Then I told her I would if she auditioned for the part of Juliet." Adrien rambled sparking Alya's interests. Alya knew that Marinette had several hiding places and most of them she would be able to hear their conversation.

"So, your telling me you kissed Chloé because you like Marinette?" Alya questioned.

"Look, I didn't want to kiss her as much as the next guy. I wanted to kiss Marinette but she didn't show and then I mad a huge mistake." Adrien explained causing a loud gasp coming behind the closet staircase.

"On second thought I think you got this." Alya teased as she went into the auditorium. Knowing that Marinette will chew her ear off later for leaving her alone with Adrien.

"Marinette? Adrien asked as he tilted his head. She was backed up into the farthest corner. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees.

He sat next to her waiting for her to look at him. He scooted him right beside her and as he waited he took off his right shoe and sock. His foot was obviously swollen from jumping off the stage to go after her.

He touched his foot to make sure it wasn't broken. Luckily it wasn't but it sure was painful enough to make him wince when he touched it.

Marinette glanced at Adrien and was caught off guard when he was sitting next to her rubbing his foot. It reminded her off how he protected Ladybug from Raptoise.

She smiled slightly thinking about how much she probably meant to him if he did that for her twice even know he had zero idea she was Ladybug. He was even avoiding going back to the auditorium to mend his relationship with her.

She perked her head up and laid her hands to her side when she heard her classmates be dismissed. Adrien quickly grabbed her hand. She glanced at their hands that he had forcibly locked together and groaned with irritation. She still liked him but was mad that he kissed another girl.

"I'm not letting go until you forgive me." He said as he squeezed her hand to make his point.

"Then you're going to have to wait forever." She replied causing a sly ChatNoir grin across his face as if he was glad to wait forever.

"Stop, That." Marinette ordered.

"Stop what?"

"You know what, silly kitty." She covered up her mouth with her free had embarrassed that she had accidentally called Adrien her nickname for ChatNoir.

"You know? But how? Was it the puns? Or the Ladybug obsession? Is this why you won't forgive me? Because it's my second time kissing Chloé. One as Adrien and the other as Chat..." Adrien stopped himself the socked looked on Marinette's face was proof that she didn't know anything until he blurted it out.

"You didn't know did you?"

She nodded her head in response. It all made sense Adrien was equally gone as Marinette was. Explains why every time Adrien disappeared ChatNoir appeared.

"Alya was right!" She yelled as Adrien covered up her mouth.

"Don't yell." He said as he slowly uncovered her rosy lips. His eyes glued to those lips.

'Don't do it Agreste! For the Play is one thing but kissing her now there's no excuse.' Adrien thought before taking the plunge.

This wasn't a quick kiss like the one he shared with Chloe no this was the same feeling he got when there was two Ladybugs only magnified ten times.

He took his hands and place them on her sides as she ruffled his hair. She had CLEARLY for given him so there was no need to hold hands. Marinette felt guilty for doing this since he was ChatNoir and he loved Ladybug. But Adrien did say he wanted to kiss Marinette.


	7. I Can’t See You

"Ladybug, is that you?"

Marinette stood there confused. Did he know she was Ladybug? He looking was right at her.

"Can I touch your face."

Adrien asked. It was a weird request but she took his hands a placed it on other sides of her face. 

"I'm sorry."

He said. Marinette not understanding why he was starting to get watery. Adrien what to remember everything about his Lady. He thought she would replace him due to his new condition.

"For what?"

"I saved you. And I'm glad I did. I won't ever take it back but if I had one do over I would want the last thing I saw'll to be you walking down a long isle to me dressed in white. I'll never see our kids faces. I'll never see our grandchildren but I wouldn't take it back if it meant that you wouldn't be standing in front of me. Ladybug, I love you."

Marinette burst into tears. He didn't say that to Ladybug. He said that to Marinette. He sacrificed his eye sight to save Ladybug not Marinette. Not Marinette.

"Don't cry."

Adrien said as he wiped some of her tears. He couldn't see her reaction but he could hear her tears.

"Adrien... I'm not Ladybug."

"You have to be. Your voice I'd know it anywhere your Ladybug."

"Adrien... I'm... Marinette."

"Marinette?... But your voice.."

He pressed his forehead against hers. He wanted to see his Lady just one more time. Was that to much to ask?

"I'm not her."

"Marinette... could you tell her I love her?"

He asked. He couldn't face his Lady not when he just confessed to the wrong girl. It was inexcusable he knew how Marinette felt about him.

"She already knows.."

Marinette said trying to bring herself up from the depths of heartbreak.

"You traded you sight for her life. Why are you so stupid? I don't care how much you love her."

She hugged him. Crying into his chest. Why was she so mad at him? He saved her.

"Marinette, please."

"I could of saved myself... I could of saved Chat... I could of Lucky charmed my way out of this... I could of fix it. But this your sight I can't."

Adrien put to and to together he was right. He was talking to Ladybug. 

"Marinette,... why did you say your not Ladybug?"

"Because I'm not anymore."

Those few words struck Adrien. Marinette was his Bugaboo. She was going to give up. Just give up because things became too difficult something Adrien thought she would never do.

"This isn't your fault."

"Your blind and ChatNoir is dead. Why can't Ladybug die with him."

"Marinette... claws out."

Marinette kept her head in his chest.

"Look at me Marinette."

She looked up and to her surprise it was ChatNoir her Knight in shining leather.

"I love you, Marinette."

He said as he went to kiss her but she moved away.

"I'm sorry but you love Ladybug. And I'm no longer her."


	8. I Can’t Hear You

"Stupid Chat!"

Ladybeetle screamed.

"I can't hear. I can't her because I saved your butt." He continued.

His kitten was being controlled by a villain and she cataclysm his ears. Breaking is ear drums causing him to lose his hearing permanently.

She felt bad. Bad didn't even cut it. She was depressed. If she didn't use cataclysm she would of been fine. Her parents went threw a similar situation when her dad chose to cataclysm his face instead of his Ladybug.

"I wanted the last things I ever heard to be I love you from Emma Agreste not a stupid cat pun."

Ladybeetle couldn't stand to look at ChatNoir. Ladybeetle had to learn sign language and rethink his life plans. He didn't think Emma would like someone.. someone who couldn't listen to her.

He thought of Emma as the embodiment of beauty and confidence. She was extremely popular. Her parents were a famous designer and a model.

ChatNoir new there was one thing she could do to make Ladybeetle not hate her. She detransformed and as she did so she signed three words that Ladybeetle always wanted to hear.

"Your? Your Emma?"

He spoke a lot louder then he thought because he couldn't hear what pitch he was talking at. 

'Of course. Who else would I be my Lord.' 

She signed as she cocked her head and smiled. He didn't know how to feel. The girl he fell for was also the girl that impaired him.

"What why? Why could of you been anybody else? Anyone."

He said as his legs collapsed under him. He couldn't face the truth.

'Look, Ladybeetle. If it's fair. I love you, Thomas Kurtzberg.' She signed.

"How long have you known who I am? How long Chat?"

He asked still not coming to terms with who ChatNoir really was.

'Too long.' She signed.

She signs. She loved him since she meant. True they were only kids when they meant but she knew she didn't want to be with anyone else. She even told her father when she was seven that Thomas was gonna be her Bugaboo.

"Why did you do this to me? I loved you."

'Pass tense?' She questioned.

The expression Ladybeetle gave was that of one who indeed meant to say it in pass tense.

'My Lord, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that the last thing you heard was a cat pun. Even if it was extremely pawesome.' She signed.

"You can't even take our conversation seriously? I did I ever fall for someone so selfish. I've always heard ChatNoir and Ladybug are meant to be together. I'm glad I don't have to hear it anymore. So, guess a should thank you."

Emma stood there minutes from curling on the floor and crying until she could mange to pick up the pieces.

"So, silly cat, thank you."

Those words were the last things he said to her. She never saw'll him again. A ChatNoir without her Ladybeetle is like a heart without a beat.

 _ **A/N: *hands out tissues***_


	9. Only Shooting Stars Break The Molds

Somedays are better than others for the ginger lagging of the stereotypical mean girl of Francis DuPont. She walks with her head low watching only her white tennis shoes as she walked from class to class. She carries with her, her so called friend's school books. Onlookers felt bad but, they knew if they tried to help it would only backfire.

This was Sabrina's world. She put herself into a poisonous friendship and choose to stay in fear of losing her only friend. Rarely did Chloe Bourgeois call her such an enduring word. Peasant or commoner was simply more fitting according Chloe, who thought nothing of destroying Sabrina's self worth.

To prevent akumatiztion, Sabrina concocted excuses for the egotistical blonde. 'Maybe, she got in a fight with her father?' 'Maybe, she misses her mother?' 'Maybe, she doesn't want to be alone?' Sabrina thought about why Chloe and Adrien (a classmate of the two) were so different even know they were going through similar family conditions. Adrien calmly excessed situations and apologized if he was in the wrong while Chloe refused to be anything but right.

Sabrina and Chloe took their seats that were front left of the classroom. Sabrina organized her desk with her black composition notebook in the center, her yellow number two freshly sharpened pencils to the right of the notebook, portable seafoam green pencil sharpener above the pencils, class textbook on the left of the notebook, and her pink eraser to the right of the pencils. She organized Chloe's school items in almost the exact fashion. Chloe usually made fun of her for having O.C.D. when it came to something as simple as pencil placement.

Students sat quietly and patiently in their seats waiting for the morning announcements. Everybody was there except for Marinette, who on a daily basis arrived at least ten minutes after the late bell rung. Francis DuPont had been sponsoring a raffle that for two lucky students that meant that they could get the chance not only to meet Paris's most famous rock star, Jagged Stone but, spend an entire week living the rock star's life. This included getting a makeover by Jagged Stone's professional makeup and clothing teams each day, getting vocal lessons, dance lessons, and a chance to sing with him on stage. The proceeds from the raffle and concert would go to the Crocodiles of the World (United Kingdom's only crocodile zoo) and Pink Crocodile (a children organization supporting children with disabilities living under disadvantaged circumstances). Today, the results were to be announced.

"Good morning students this is your Principal speaking. I have just been handed the results of the school's latest fundraising event. I must say I appreciate everyone's contribution to the fundraiser. We have raised over ten thousand dollars! And the lucky student is…. Drum roll please…."

Unbeknownst to the students of Francis DuPont, a surprised guest was in the office and Principal Damocles hand given him the responsibility of reading the results.

"Sabrina Raincomprix and Adrien Agreste! Rock on!" The guest followed with strumming his guitar into the sound system. All the students immediately realized that it was Jagged Stone.

"Students collect your items and report to the office. Your adventure awaits." Principal Damocles said before turning the sound system off.

"Ugh, I can believe you won." Chloe bluntly stated not congratulating Sabrina on winning a once in a lifetime opportunity. As Sabrina put all her items back into her crossbody school bag.

"Sorry, Chloe." Sabrina said knowing that Chloe put in way more tickets compared the two measly ones she put in.

"Don't apologize." Marinette cut in as she held the classroom door open upon Miss Bustier's request. "Unlike Chloe, everyone is happy you won."

"But...I.." Sabrina could feel Chloe's cold stare even when her back was turned.

"Have fun and don't worry about Chloe." Marinette stated as she shooed both winners out the door.

"This is going to be great!" Adrien exclaimed trying to excite Sabrina.

"I don't know. I think Chloe would enjoy this more than me."

Sabrina had no self-confidence. She was always comparing herself to Chloe. She didn't have perfectly long blonde hair just bright orange hair that was impossible to manage whether it was short or long. Chloe's eyes were the bluest blue that Sabrina had ever seen and compare that to Sabrina's blue-green eyes that were practically blind with her glasses. Chloe was what all men wanted. Rich, beauty, and smart (not necessarily in the academic way). Sabrina occasionally wondered if Chloe kept her around so she would stand out even more? That was an extreme likelihood since Chloe was that type of person.

"Do you not like Jagged Stone?" Adrien questioned not knowing how anyone would not like Jagged Stone. He was after all the greatest rockstar ever.

"I like Jagged Stone, don't get me wrong. It's just that you're the other winner and she would've loved to have you all to herself."

"That sounds like Chloe." Adrien laughed. "I'm glad you won instead." He added trying to relieve Sabrina of some of her 'Chloe separation anxiety'. It didn't work but she appreciated the effort.

During the limo ride Adrien and Sabrina talk back and forth about the relationships in the class. Neither knew exactly how they ended up on this topic. Maybe, it was Sabrina's suggestion that he should give Chloe a chance romantically.

"Chloe's not my type." Adrien stated.

"Not to be nosy but what is your type? Sweet, girly, funny, emo, nerdy, athletic?"

"Tsundere." He replied.

"Tsun… what?" She questioned back. She had assumed that he liked cute girls since he seemed to be connected at Marinette's hip. She thought that Marinette had liked him back but she was proven wrong when Marinette started wearing Kim's sweatshirts and calling him her 'Ketchup' while he called her his little 'Blueberry'.

"It means someone who doesn't necessary know how to recuperate feelings. Of course most Dere types are like that."

Adrien had recently discovered that Marinette was Ladybug and he felt like a jerk afterwards when he told her their relationship should stay platonic. He was relieved to find out she felt the same way after discovering that he was ChatNoir. Then Kim had asked Marinette out and Adrien grew jealous thinking that he was jealous of their relationship and not admitting to himself that he messed up. He did have more than platonic feeling for Marinette after all she was just Ladybug without the mask. He hoped this trip with Sabrina would keep him distracted from his mistake.

"I'm still confused."

"Sorry, I kinda forget that not everybody is an Weeaboo like me. Weeaboo is an extreme anime nerd."

"It's good to know you're passionate about something. I thought you were a similar to Chloe but I'm glad we're taking this time to actually chat. I would of never guessed you were into something like anime."

"If you want to know all the names of the Ouran Highschool Host Club members, I'm your man."

He said proud of the fact that he knew each of the member's names.

"I'm good." She replied as the shiny black limo finally reach the destination. She was extremely nervous and had no idea that a week later that she who be singing a duet with Adrien Agreste without an ounce of anxiety and that Jagged Stone would become a father figure to her.

Both Sabrina and Adrien had undergone makeovers. Sabrina's classmate, Juleka Couffaine dyed the tips of Sabrina's ginger hair with seafoam green tips while Luka Couffaine (who isn't as skilled with hair dye as his sister) dyed Adrien's hair pink. Let's just say Gabriel Agreste was at least bit happy when he came home with pastel pink hair.

Then came the outfits which Gabriel Agreste refused to provide since this little endeavour ruin his son's precious golden locks. So, Jagged Stone asked Marinette to create outfits for Sabrina and Adrien since she did such a good job on the album cover and the red, white, and blue eiffel tower glasses.

The fitting could of been awkward between Adrien and Marinette but in fact it was informative. Marinette had asked Adrien about what he was comfortable wearing and he pointed out her was a model and he was comfortable in anything. Or did she forgot?

"So, you and Sabrina?" Marinette teased as she jotted down the words ''pastel shoes' in her sketchbook. Adrien was wearing a pastel varsity jacket that was probably one of the hardest things Marinette had to make. The left sleeve was yellow, the right was pink, and the middle was blue. These were odd colors for a man to wear but Marinette had the idea after reading the comic Acception on Webtoons for some reason Arcus (one of the main characters) reminded her of Adrien. Maybe, it was his used to be blonde hair or his sunny personality?

"Nah, we're just friends."

"Let me give you some free advice. Girls don't appreciate it when you keep referring them as just a friend. Honestly, it's one of the reasons that I knew we wouldn't work. Sabrina is clingy it's evident in the way she hangs around Chloe. I think she would be great for you just be prepared for hurricane Chloe because we both know who ever gets in her path gets destroyed."

"I think i'd purr-fer clinginess over obsessiveness any day." He replied referring to the collection of photos she had of him before throwing them all out after the reveal.

"That's a low blow Agreste.".

The fitting with Sabrina went similar to this. Apparently both parties thought since Marinette was dating Kim she was a dating advice column.

"Marinette, how did you and Kim end up dating?" Sabrina asked wanting some advice on boys since she didn't know how to react to her feelings for her rosy haired duet partner.

"I went jogging early in the morning in the park to clear my head about a surprising revelation. Kim saw'll me and asked me if he could join and I said yes. I didn't realize how chilly that morning was going be. He noticed I was cold and offered me his sweatshirt then the following day when I return it he asked me out. This would be good material for a Hallmark movie if he didn't take me to the gym on our first date."

"If your not supposed to go to the gym on your first date then where are you supposed to go?" Sabrina asked thinking that Marinette would be easier to ask then Chloe. Chloe would've called Sabrina a backstabber for taking her Adrikins away from her but Sabrina couldn't help that she fell for Adrien. In truth, Sabrina thought that she was asexual until these romantic feelings appeared.

"I don't recommend the ice rink or the movie theater if your interested in the guy I think you are."

"How about the Louvre?" Sabrina asked.

"That's a no go to." Marinette replied not sure if Adrien could handle being in the Louvre after the Riptose and Copycat incidents.

"The Zoo?" Sabrina asked as Marinette pinned a plaid skirt onto Sabrina. She trying to mix punk and good-girl in one outfit. It wasn't a easy task and she had less then a week to do it but to design outfits for such a big event was once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I think the Zoo would be perfect just avoid the big cats and the gorilla pens."

"Any specific reasons?"

"Adrien loves puns but his speciality is cat puns."

"And the gorilla pen?"

"Ladybug had put Alya and Nino in the pen to keep them safe and they ended up boyfriend and girlfriend. Adrien and I still don't know what happen but we guess it's something we never want to know."

"You sure know a lot about him. Are you sure you still don't have feelings for him?"

"Sabrina, he will always be my first love but I have Kim now. And I appreciate your concern but do me a favor stop worrying about what I or Chloe think or do. Go ask him out. I bet he'll say yes."

Sabrina however chose to wait until after the concert to ask Adrien out. She wanted to make sure this decision wasn't based lust or the press that followed soon after Adrien and Sabrina were announced publicly as the winners of the contest. Sabrina never knew just how nibby the press could be.

"When did you and Adrien start dating? How does it feel to be Jagged Stone's prodigies for a week? Do you like pretzels? What song will you both be singing? Is it true that Fang likes belly rubs? Who dyed your hair? Who is designing your clothes? Do you have stage fright? Do you like the fame?" These were only a few of the questions that were asked.

Jagged Stone had realized over the week of training that Sabrina had the potential to be more than just a lacky of Francis DuPont's mean girl. She reminded him so much of when he was younger and didn't have a voice. This was Jagged Stone's turn to give Sabrina the chance become a shooting star and break the mold.

"Sabrina, would you like to be my official musical appertaince?" Jagged Stone asked after the concert in which Sabrina and Adrien sung the song All Star by Smash Mouth. Jagged Stone had asked each of them what their favorite song was so they could sing a song they were comfortable with. Sabrina suggested All Star since it was her favorite song. Adrien had suggested an anime song that neither Sabrina or Jagged Stone ever heard of.

"I would like to but.." She looked at Adrien desperate for his opinion on the matter. She wanted him to intervene and ask her to stay so she didn't have to make the decision. This was probably another reason why she choose hang around Chloe. She always made the decisions and Sabrina never had to. Here she was about to make a life changing decision to choose a boy or a career? The choice should be obvious but she never felt this way towards a boy and didn't know if she'd ever feel this feeling again.

Adrien new that she was the better singer. He also knew that if he was in her shoes he would choose the career. Even know, he had with a previous suitor chosen his career in heroics but Sabrina wasn't him and this wasn't a choice that would put lives in their danger. He thought that whatever Sabrina chose he would fully support her. They could always try a long distance relationship if she says yes to Jagged Stone's offer.

"You don't what to leave your friends and travel? Don't worry about that. I'll have Penny contact some of my friends to help with your training like Clara. That way you'll not only be able to stay. You'll also be able to learn different singing and dancing techniques from other performers while i'm traveling. So, how bout it carrot top, you in?"


	10. PURR-ception

Alya took a deep breath. She hated the fact there was no WIFI service. Her phone WAS her life or at least the LadyBlog was. Nino thought it was kind of sad here he was trying spend time with his awesome girlfriend who had Paris's superheroes in her pockets yet she found getting the WIFI to work more important.

"Why won't you work!" Alya yelled at her phone as she sat slumped on the stairs leading to her next class.

"Your followers can live without you for one day, Babe." Nino pointed out getting a scowl from Alya as he tries to take her phone away.

"But I just got my hands on a video of Ladybug planting one on ChatNoir."

"Maybe, she was just having a off day." He said relating to Ladybug on how she had let unthinkable thoughts about ChatNoir cross her mind during an Akuma attack. But he said his out loud.

"Or a cat caught her tongue."

She teased as she took her boyfriend's grey hoodie that had the words 'Boyfriend Material' printed on it. Dressed in his hoodie Alya snuggled against the guilt ridden Nino.

~The night before~

"Watch it! I have a boyfriend!" Rena Rouge shouted as Carapace picked her up to get her out of danger as ChatNoir did to Queen Bee then ChatNoir circled back to save Marinette. Ladybug wasn't there yet for some reason but whatever reason it was Carapace hoped in was important.

"And I have a girlfriend!" Carapace irritatingly shouted

The Akumatized villain had the power to mess with a person's perception wether physical or emotional. Marinette had been hit with a blast and to Rena Rouge's enjoyment was flirting with ChatNoir. Perception (What the villain called herself) apparently switched Marinette's perception of ChatNoir with Adrien's. ChatNoir was occupied with tying to keep Marinette from fighting the Akama.

"You keep your hands off my Chaton!" She yelled.

It was now up to Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rouge to stall for Ladybug. Rena Rouge knew the villain's Akuma was in the photo in her pocket in which pictured a familiar green-eyed face. She fell in love with Adrien Agreste and wanted to change his perception of her. Rena Rouge didn't have much time left since she already use her power of illusion.

Hawkmoth realized that akumatizing a person who wants revenge against his son was probably not the smartest of decisions. He didn't except her to show up to one of Adrien's photo shoots and attack him. Hawkmoth can't recall his Akumas so he actually was on the side of Ladybug and her friends this time. But there was no Ladybug or Adrien. Gabriel was going to have a talk with son about avoiding his photoshoots.

"Carapace. Shield!" The blonde super heroine dressed in black and yellow yelled as the turtle themed hero handed his shell like shield to her. To his surprise instead of using the shield to block Perception's blast she used it as a frisbee. knocking Perception to her feet. To add to the heroes problems Queen Bee was indeed hit with a blast and started ranting about about how amazing Marinette is.

That confirmed Rena Rouge's suspicions that she knew Queen Bee in her civilian identity. They needed Ladybug and Marinette could see that but she wanted to be by ChatNoir's side. Marinette had to fight.

"I have to get Alya. She's missing the action." Marinette said mentally slapping herself. She knew Alya and Rena Rouge were one in the same.

Ladybug appeared on scene of ChatNoir trying to avoid blasts. Queen Bee was on civilian duty, Carapace was trying to come up with a plan and Rena Rouge had ducked into a building to de-transform.

"Trixx, we've got to hurry." She said handing her fox Kwami some caramel.

"Ladybug's got this. " Trixx confidently said before Alya open the building's door just big enough to get a glimpse of the action.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yelled getting lip balm.

"I think your PURR-ception is twisted." ChatNoir joked just before Ladybug was going to use her yo-yo to pull the villain's feet out from under her but unexpectedly Ladybug started giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. The cause? ChatNoir's pun.

"Your so CLAW-ver, kitty." She said ignoring Perception. Getting hit with a blast yet again.

"M'Lady are you okay?" He asked rushing to her aid as Queen Bee took another turn taking down the powerful villain. His lips and the lip balm flashed red and black.

"I wasn't until you got here." She said as she put on the lip balm then grabbed his blushing face and kissed him, accidentally curing her twisted perception. Her eyes shot open but she didn't push away. She cursed herself for not doing so. Unbeknownst to her Alya was taking a video behind the door instead of helping.

"Guys! Nows not the time!" Carapace shouted as he was pinned to the ground by the villain. Queen Bee had to fight off some Ladybug fans whose perception's got flipped to hated instead of love.

Alya was super excited to be possession of a video of LADYBUG kissing ChatNoir. Who cares if she was under the influence of Percption or not she kissed him. She had to calm her inner fangirl. She need to help defeat the villain.

Carapace whispered his plan to ChatNoir. ChatNoir nodded his head in agreement. They both knew the girls wouldn't go for it. It was the definition of risky and if someone messed up the whole thing would be ruined.

"For someone with all this Persception, your completely blind."

"What do you mean?" She asked in a raspy voice as all three of her eyes stared at ChatNoir.

"I'm Adrien Agreste." He stated almost choking on his own words. Carapace suggested that ChatNoir lie and say he's Adrien under the mask which he was. Queen Bee and newly recharged Rena Rouge glared at Carapace wonder what stupid idea they had in store. Ladybug was busy laughing off the idea Adrien and ChatNoir was the person. ChatNoir was glad his teammates weren't taking this seriously.

"You're not Adrien." Perscpetion replied as she hit Carapace with a blast. Stumbling the green hero. He seemed normal but nothing should be presumed when Miraculouses exist.

"Are you okay?" Rena Rouge asked knowing how Carapace strongly disliked Rena Rouge. Probably since she has no boundaries or filter for that matter. It reminded him of someone he knew but he couldn't put a finger on who exactly.

"I'm fine." He stuttered as he gulped looking into Rena Rouge's golden eyes. DON'T CHEAT ON ALYA!! he thought to himself. But with his perspection was as messed up as Marinette's ways. She was his Queen and he was just a mere squire in comparison.

"Were's Alya?" he asked.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I.. hate her." He said hating every word out of his mouth. Sadly under Perception's influence say the words "I HATE YOU!" didn't seem as impossible as one might think. But imagining her wide-eyed expression and tears running down her caramel colored cheeks didn't phase him. He was more constructed on the way Rena Rouge's costume flattered her curves in all the right ways.

"I don't think she'll care if you hate her." Rena Rouge replied not knowing that Carapace was her boyfriend Nino. How could Carapace forgive himself? Alya was the best thing in his life but he was toe to toe with a foxy vixen.

"I wish I didn't find you so attractive." he groaned.

"PURR-ception must of hit you with everything she's got if your saying that."

She quickly repleid causing Carapace to cringe at the over used pun. Only ChatNoir and Rena Rouge were the only two that thought the Vilain's name could be used as a pun.

"Do you have a picture of him? Because I can easily prove it." Falling for ChatNoir's trick she pulled out the photo. He stood by the villain and before she realized what was happening he grabbed the photo and. yelled "CATACLSYM!"

The girl return back to normal after Ladybug used her Lucky Charm to return things to normal.

"I'm sure Adrien didn't mean to hurt your FELINES." ChatNoir said causing the girl to smile.

"So?" Rena Rouge aske nudging Ladybug with her elbow.

"So, what?" Ladybug asked.

"You and ChatNoir, you a thing or not?" Renga Rouge teased as she made heart gestures with her hands as they were about to depart.

"He kissed me." Ladybug told her friend.

"GIRL, DON'T LIE! You kissed him Lucky Charm and all." Rena Rouge teased.

"What about you and Carapace? Won't Nino get jealous?" Ladybug asked trying to change the subject.

"It's good for him."


	11. Toilet Paper Trees

**_Inspired by zoe-oneesame's Scarlett Lady AU on tumblr._**

"Adrien, for so many years you've stuck by me. No matter if I was your cute little childhood friend or the mean brat you had to see in school, you have never given up on me. You've been the light that defeated my darkness, and you still are. You are the dearest person to me and I realized today that I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" Chloe asked not willing to exhale until she confessed everything she pent up inside.

Those last four words mingled in his mind. "Will you marry me?" A complex question with a simple answer. He felt as if he should say 'Yes' after all she was his Ladybug or as she preferred to be called, Scarlett Lady. Even though Lady Scarlett rolled off the tongue better.

"I don't know what to say." He replied. This was the honest truth. Plagg had always joked about how the past ChatNoir and Ladybugs ended up married or dead.

"You win some, you lose some." Plagg once told Adrien. "However in your case it's a lose, lose situation." His comments were usually followed by intense snickering. He relished in Adrien's suffering when it revolved around Chloe.

"Don't make me kneel on one knee, Agreste. It'll dirty my two hundred dollar designer jeans." Chloe stomped as if she wasn't going to leave him alone it the word 'Yes' passed through his lips.

"Chloe..." Adrien started. The nonchalant tone in his voice made Chloe quickly cut him off.

"I MEAN IT AGRESTE!" She shouted loud enough for all of Paris to hear. To think Adrien thought that he was just hanging out with a friend. Eating at a expensive restaurant, taking a walk in the park, and then having the manners to escort her home. It sounded similar to a date but Chloe had high expectations and he felt it was his duty as her friend to entertain her.

"If you say No, I'll get akumatized."

Chloe dramatized.

"Then get akumatized." Adrien replied before turning around and walking away. He had immediately regretted those words as soon as he heard himself say them.

'I poured my heart out risking our beloved friendship with him and he doesn't even care if I'll get akumatized.' Chloe thought before she slammed her door and slumped down onto the floor.

A few hours later, on a rooftop in the most recently dubbed 'unromantic' city in the world sat the famous superhero Scarlett Lady. Her black spotted legs dangled off the building's ledge. She was both on the edge of a unrepairable heart and her and her teammates' usual meeting spot. Marigold, the first to arrive, was the holder of bee miraculous who could be a total stranger out of costume but she was Scarlett Lady's most dearest friend. More dear then Sabrina. And now even more dearer then Adrien.

"Scarlett, tell me wants wrong." Marigold suggested. Her and Scarlett Lady used to hate each other with a fiery passion but as they got older, they grew on each other.

"It's nothing." Chloe said with as much attitude she could muster. Marigold raised her mask-brow not believing that it was just 'nothing'. Marigold knew that all three heroes had one thing in common beside being Paris's protection (or as Chat would say "PURR-tection") against Papillon.

They all deflected their true emotions but they all did it in different ways. Scarlett Lady uses her attitude as a way of shielding herself from forming relationships whether friendly or romantic because in her experience they would inevitably not live up to her standards. ChatNoir uses his puns as a way of avoiding a serious issues. Marigold uses pranks as ways to vent out her frustration. Her frustration was caused by not telling ChatNoir that she's stupidly in love with him and that nobody is going to reveal their identities which will cause her to end up a single woman with twelve too many cats.

Marigold made herself a spot next to Scarlett Lady. No pun intended. She wanted to listen to what was bugging her distressed friend. "ChatNoir isn't here yet so can tell me anything."

"There's this guy." Scarlett Lady sniffed.

"Maybe, he's not 'the one'." Marigold added hoping that Scarlett Lady wasn't going to cry because Marigold even know she would hate to admit it she was a softy. Scarlett Lady crying would lead to Marigold crying and it would be like going to a Waterpark that wasn't fun.

"Your a nineteen, single, independent, young, attractive woman and you don't need this guy." Marigold added making Scarlett Lady feel worse than better.

"I'm all of those things but this Adrien fudging Agreste! The embodiment of perfection. I deserve to be with someone as perfect as me." Scarlett Lady huffed. She thought the Marigold was going to say something along the lines of "Adrien Agreste has so many choices maybe he doesn't want to settle."

However, ChatNoir's appearance interrupted the conversation. "Hey." ChatNoir greeted. He seemed about as down in the dumps as Scarlett Lady.

"What are you two, ladies up two on this fine night?" He asked hoping their answer would distract him from saying those harsh words to Chloe. He knew that Chloe didn't show her vulnerable side, civilian or hero so she would probably respond with 'okay' or 'fine'.

"Scarlett Lady and I are going to toilet paper a house. You in?" Marigold asked. She already had the supplies stashed away. The original plan was to toilet paper the Mayor's hotel on the basis that she his daughter was Marigold's sworn enemy but now Marigold had a new target.

ChatNoir cocked his head and stared at Marigold, a slender-framed woman about ChatNoir's age or younger, dressed in a head to toe, yellow and black, bee-themed costume. Marigold was known as Paris's prankster this was probably the reason why ChatNoir thought of her nothing more than a friend but out of respect for her partners' hero image she never included them until now.

"He is not invited." Scarlett Lady proclaimed as she dragged Marigold away from her crush. "It's girl's night."

"Who are we toilet papering?" Scarlett Lady whispered as she wrapped her arm around Marinette who now had many rolls of toilet paper in a large brown shopping bag lowering her voice so ChatNoir couldn't hear.

"The Agreste mansion of course." Marigold replied with a devious grin.

ChatNoir wanted to stop them but he convinced himself that not stopping them was the right thing to do. If toilet papering his house would make Chloe just a little bit better than he would take it. For her.

After they left ChatNoir sat accompanied by his own loneliness. He thought about yelling from the rooftops who he was in love with. To hope she would hear his words and find him but that seemed more like a plot to a Hallmark movie than real life.

"I should apologize to Chloe. First thing tomorrow." He stated as he dreaded the confrontation of Marigold and Scarlett Lady as Adrien.

ChatNoir transformed back into his civilian form in the park. Hoping that by the time he walked from point A to B the girls would be down vandalizing his house. But soon enough he heard screams and saw a boy anywhere from eight to twelve sitting on a flying pillow. He was obviously a victim of Papillon's akuma.

The most Adrien could do in his civilian from was avoid the Villain's blasts. Who knows what the blast would do, make him a mindless minion? Make him hurt the ones he loves? Or heaven forbids make him run around in high heels? The options were endless.

Adrien tried to make it to his house undetected of course this wouldn't be much of a story if he made it without be hit by the Villain's blast. Now would it?

Adrien didn't feel or look any different. He felt find then he began to wonder what exactly this boy's power was. Having 'Nothing' as a power seemed as if it was Adrien's luckiest day. As the superstition goes a black cat isn't know for having good luck.

Not feeling effected in anyway Adrien continued in the direction of home. There he would hope to see Scarlett Lady and Marigold toilet papering his house.

He was nearly to his house that was surrounded by toilet paper trees curtesy of Scarlett Lady and Marinette. He was at the gate when a female voice shouted "Adrien!" The blonde man quickly turned his head to see Marinette. She was rather muscular for her petite appearance, she had dark hair as dark as a raven's feathers, she had eyes that were the purest bluebell, and this smile that Adrien couldn't possibly resist.

"Marinette?" Adrien questioned.

She simply smiled before speaking words that put a dagger through his heart. "I came to tell you that Luka and I are eloping. Then we will be moving in together and getting a pet, hamster. We will name the hamster Adrien in honor of you."

Did Adrien's ears deceive him? That Marinette said she was going to marry Luka. Luka 'I can play a guitar' Couffaine.

Adrien was friends with Luka until he realized they were both interested in her.

Luka wasn't in the Friend Zone like Adrien so Luka still had a chance,

"Aren't a little young?" Adrien asked.

"I just know it's meant to be!" She gleefully replied.

"Adrien!" Another female voice shouted. This voice belonged to Marigold who had a few cardboard rolls in her hands that were leftover from vandalizing the Agreste mansion. She momentarily ignored her civilian doppelgänger since she was too focused on Adrien.

She grabbed Adrien by his collar debating what to do with him. She could tell Scarlet Lady that she caught him but Scarlet Lady would of took pity on this the man who broke her heart. Adrien felt that he deserved whatever was coming to him.

To his surprised Marigold released him knowing that ChatNoir would give her the 'superheroes don't beat up innocent people' speech. Again. "All I ask is be a decent man and apologize to Chloe. She's a friend of mine and you really hurt her feelings."

"First thing tomorrow." He replied wanting Marigold to be on her merry way so he could tell Marinette why she shouldn't marry Luka.

Marigold looked at the fake Marinette and smiled. "Hello, what's your name?" Marigold asked as she held out her hand for a hand shake with the fake Marinette. This was a test. If she was dealing with Volphina or a villain with similar powers the illusion would disappear upon contact however if it didn't then she was either dealing with someone like Copycat or a whole new set of powers.

"My name is Marinette. And I'm your biggest fan!" Fake Marinette said as she shook the real Marinette's hand vigorously.

'Not a illusion that makes my job harder' Marigold thought as she smiled pretending that this person was the real Marinette. "Thank you."

"I love your pranks especially that time you pied the Mayor on live TV." Fake Marinette told Marigold. Adrien hated that prank it was one of the pranks that went too far.

Marigold grabbed the black and yellow spinning top around her waist. Fake Marinette being Marigold's biggest fan was an opportunity for her to get rid of this fake Marinette. "Do you want to hold this? It's not effective unless I utter the magic words."

"Really?" Fake Marinette exclaimed not believing such an important superhero would let her hold such a powerful item. That small moment when fake's Marinette hands were held out to receive it, Marigold said "Venom." The mere second that it touched the doppelgänger's skin, she was suppose to freeze in place.

"Something a matter?" The Fake Marinette asked. Marigold almost felt bad for whoever or whatever she was.

Adrien noticed something as the two women were talking, a boy on the flying pillow was heading towards Marigold. He felt a little guilty for debating wether to tell her or not, since he had just witnessed her attempting to poison Marinette.

"Marigold!" Adrien shouted pointing at villain he tried to grab fake Marinette's hand to keep her out of harms way.

"How dare you!" Fake Marinette slapped Adrien across the face. 'Is this what they call Karma?' He thought.

Marigold was distracted by fake Marinette suddenly slapping Adrien that she momentarily dropped her guard. The child who was now standing on the flying pillow took advantage of this and blasted Marigold with a stream of blue light that had a who knows what effect. "Sandboy just checked in. Now it's time for nightmares to begin."

"I'm fearless!" Marigold said aiming to wrap her spinning top around Sandboy's pillow. "Do I have to repeat myself? Get her to safety." Marigold order now knowing that the fake Marinette was somehow a personification of Adrien's nightmare. She played tug of war over the pillow before ChatNoir appeared.

"What took you.." before she could finish her sentence he attacked her causing her to let lose of the string of the spinning top.

"You think you can begin to compare to Scarlett Lady? She's my one and only. You on the other hand are a nobody." He stated. She realized he was just the embodiment of her nightmare but it still hurt to hear those things that she believed to be true.

"Back off!" Adrien said as he picked up a nearby stick and was planning on defending his friend.

Soon the two men were sword fighting. One armed with the baton, the other armed with a simple tree branch. "Go after him." Adrien stated as he tried to beat the fake ChatNoir.

"It's not like she can do anything right. She's a worthless partner." He stated getting on Adrien's last nerve. He could take his frustrations out on this fake ChatNoir. Couldn't he?

"She can't even admit she's in lov.." Adrien didn't want to hear the end of that sentence so he hit him as hard as he could with the branch.

"Nice swing." Marigold complemented as she tried to contact Scarlett Lady on her spinning top that unraveled from Sandboy's pillow.

"You call that a swing? Luka could do so much better." Fake Marinette pointed out. Marigold was tempted to hit her with the branch.

"What's taken you so long?" Scarlet Lady questioned who was on the other side of the Agreste property waiting for Marigold to return with more toilet paper.

"There has been an Akuma attack. And I'm about to turn back." She said worried that she might not be of any help to the real ChatNoir.

"You could stay at my place." Adrien then realized what he said and tried to back pedal. "until your transformation wears off. I mean."

She smiled as she saw'll a group of reporters heading to her and Adrien's direction. She grabbed Adrien's arm on instinct since Scarlett Lady made rule number one of being a superhero was to protect Adrien Agreste. Even if Adrien broke Scarlett Lady's heart the rule was still in effect.

Knowing that Scarlett Lady was willing to protect him wether there or not made him think about how he should of given Chloe a chance. He wouldn't be in this predicament if he had just said 'Yes.'


	12. Yellow M & Ms

Marinette doesn't particularly like the Yellow

m ms. She never knew why. Everyone told her that they taste exactly like the others but still she didn't like them. She would purposely sort out the m ms and later offer them to Alya .

"Are you going to eat those?" asked Adrien who was eyeing the yellow m m's on top of the brown package they were once in.

"No, go ahead." Marinette replied. Adrien popped them in one by one. He didn't really eat candy much due to his model diet.

Marinette then had an odd but interesting idea of creating a day to day clothing line inspired by m m's. She pulled out her sketchbook. Adrien took the opportunity to try to steal her other none yellow m ms.

"Hey!" Marinette scolded. "I gave you some, already."

"You know a library is supposed to be quiet." A tall boy with blue tipped hair chimed. He could hear Adrien and Marinette's conversation from the Autobiography section. Luka places his books on the table then pulled up a chair.

"I see your doing Miss Bustier's 'Candify Your Interest' project. It was one of favorite projects I had to done when I was in her class. If you want some help, I'm here." Luka added. He wanted to be there for Marinette whether she thought of him as just a friend or not.

The project evolved Miss Bustier passing around random items of candy like a snickers bar, a bag of skittles, a dum dum sucker, a lollipop or a bag of m m's. Some of her classmates got the same thing like Rose and Mylene both got Skittles. The students were to take the candy and combined it with their interest. For example since Rose got Skittles and she made perfume, she could make Skittles smelling perfume. Marinette couldn't wait to see what Chloe was going to come up with since she ironically got a dum dum sucker.

"What did you do for your project?" Marinette asked.

"I had gotten Lollipop for mine. So I sung and played 'Lollipop' by the Chordettes in front of the whole class on my guitar."

Both Adrien and Marinette were impressed in how brave Luka was to sing in front of his whole

class.

"What's your's about?" Luka asked Marinette.

"I'm doing a fashion collection inspired by m m's." Marinette replied as Luka looked at her piles of m m's that had maybe two or three yellow m m's left in it.

"And you?" Luka asked Adrien. Adrien hadn't thought about what he was going to do. He's interests included fencing, piano, basketball, skateboarding, manga, being ChatNoir and above everything else Ladybug.

"I was given Twizzlers and beside that I don't know what I'm going to do." He shrugged.

"You could write a poem. Your pretty good at that." Marinette added then realizing what she had said, her face turned red.

"I guess I could, thanks Marinette." Adrien didn't think much of how Marinette knew he wrote poetry.

Marinette tried to go back to drawing her designs. She had ideas for the red, blue, brown, green, and orange m ms but she was stumped on the yellow.

"What's the matter?" Luka asked.

"Yellow has me stumped."

"Maybe it's because you ate your inspiration." Luka said pointing to the yellow m m's that were left.

"I don't like the yellow ones." Marinette replied.

"Maybe, you should give them a chance. They might surprise you." Luka said as he picked up one and was attempting to feed it to her.

Marinette opened her mouth thinking that Luka was right. As she munched down on the m m, she imagined Luka with yellow tips in his hair instead of blue. That idea moved her into making her all female fashion line into a couples collection. The men however all looked similar to Luka even if they didn't have facial features.

"I think I'm starting to like giving yellow m ms another try." Marinette said not sure if she was talking the m m or about Luka.


End file.
